As a method for correcting the camera shaking of an image, an optical camera shaking correction method and an electronic shaking motion correction method are known (see, for example, Reference 1 below).
The technique using the optical camera shaking correction method is known as a technique for correcting the camera shaking of a static image.
The technique using the electronic camera shaking correction method is known as a technique for correcting the camera shaking of a moving image. This technique does not require any optical driving section. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the size of the apparatus.
Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 60-143330